<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Привычка by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366471">Привычка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh god help me, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ригальдо совершенно не умел развлекаться и упорно не желал учиться. Иногда это даже восхищало Исли, иногда – раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Ригальдо балансировал на тонком канате между двумя пропастями и, стервец, все никак не мог определиться, куда упасть. Как не мог определиться Исли, что чувствует к этому невозможному человеку. Не человеку.<br/>Но ужасно человеческое.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Привычка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/gifts">medichka_shani</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>преканон, таймлайн - вскоре после пробуждения</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он привычно проснулся раньше всех; полежал какое-то время, не открывая глаза, прислушиваясь к чужому размеренному дыханию, шуму ветра в кронах высоких сосен, треску догорающих углей. В зад пребольно впивался острый камешек. Исли вздохнул и, стараясь особо не шуметь, переполз немного левее по расстеленному на земле плащу. Все в мире имеет конец и начало, подумал он лениво, качаясь на таких же ленивых волнах сна, уходящего медленным отливом. Костер потухает, выпивка, как ни прискорбно, заканчивается, одежда превращается в лохмотья, жизнь обрывается сама или по чьей-то воле.<br/>
И только их жизни закончились, а потом, как неправильный костер, вспыхнули снова, сжигая все на своем пути. Ну и отлично. Исли всегда любил тепло и ненавидел мерзнуть. Надо при первой возможности обзавестись плащом поплотнее, подбитым мехом или, на худой конец, спущенной с кого-нибудь шкурой. Исли, конечно, любил комфорт, но всегда считал себя человеком совершенно не привередливым.<br/>
Не человеком. Он уже забыл, когда им был. С тех пор остались лишь смешные, неуместные привычки. Например, любовь к ранним пробуждениям и теплу.<br/>
Рядом заворочались. Исли нехотя приоткрыл глаза, скосил взгляд на бывших номеров шестнадцатого и одиннадцатого, приказал негромко:<br/>
- Сходите-ка на реку, освежитесь и наберите воды.<br/>
Он сам не знал, как и, главное, зачем они к нему прибились. Наверное, от старой жизни сохранили привычку подчиняться. Бедняжки. Исли выпустит им кишки, если не возьмутся за ум. Но сначала, конечно, пусть принесут попить.<br/>
Те понуро поднялись и молча поплелись к реке, Исли снова глубоко вздохнул, поерзал, перекатываясь на бок, и прищурился.<br/>
К нему прибивались разные создания. Иногда – весьма занятные. Вот, например, великолепный кандидат на роль подклада. Можно выбрать между заживо содранной кожей и львиной шкурой, какое богатство вариантов. Исли удобно устроил голову на согнутом локте. Да, много кто остался зависим от глупых, ненужных привычек. Ригальдо мучила неконтролируемая, как понос, гордость. Быть первым, и не просто так, а в честном поединке, чтобы весь мир узнал об этом, а пораженный соперник сложил перед ним оружие и склонил голову. Может, и лирическую балладу в его честь еще написал. Невозможный дурак и гордец, в самом деле. Мало ему было недавнего поражения? И увязался же зачем-то после этого… Другой на месте Ригальдо уже давно бы попытался напасть на спящего Исли, атаковать со спины. Разумеется, проиграл бы с треском, но хоть какое-то развлечение.<br/>
Ригальдо совершенно не умел развлекаться и упорно не желал учиться. Иногда это даже восхищало Исли, иногда – раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Ригальдо балансировал на тонком канате между двумя пропастями и, стервец, все никак не мог определиться, куда упасть. Как не мог определиться Исли, что чувствует к этому невозможному человеку. Не человеку.<br/>
Но ужасно человеческое.<br/>
Спина Ригальдо напряглась, будто тот почуял на себе пристальный взгляд. Исли подумал было разбудить его, но Ригальдо дернул плечом во сне, расстегнутый ворот рубахи немного сполз, оголив кусок шеи, и Исли сам собой передвинулся ближе, не в силах оторвать взгляд от примявшихся темных прядей.<br/>
Сейчас Ригальдо не раздражал и не восхищал. Он будил другие, невозможные, давно забытые в прошлой жизни чувства, от которых начинала кружиться голова, словно от слишком крепкой выпивки после слишком долгого воздержания. Аскетом Исли никогда не был. Он переполз ближе. И еще ближе. И еще.<br/>
Они все чертовски вымотались за прошлый день, потому он и не торопился никого будить, но крепко спящий Ригальдо волновал своей пусть и мнимой, но беззащитностью чересчур остро. Тот прошептал что-то во сне, Исли подался вперед, прижался бедрами к крепкому заду, уткнулся носом в черные волосы, и его окончательно повело – от смолистого аромата хвои и пряного запаха кожи, от неожиданной мягкости прядей, от туго натянувшейся в паху грубой ткани штанов, от еле слышного полусонного вздоха Ригальдо.<br/>
Тот заворочался, не просыпаясь, плечо опять беспокойно дернулось, и Исли не удержался – ткнулся в него губами на пробу, прикусил тонкую рубаху, отстранился, глядя, как на ней расплывается влажное серое пятно.<br/>
Где-то в вышине жалобно пропела птица, вспорхнула с ветки, громко хлопая крыльями, ветер разнес ее маятный крик в воздухе. Исли сделал глубокий вдох, и беспокойство разлилось по телу волной, соленой и удушливой. Это было похоже на пробуждение, на золото и огонь, смеющиеся в крови. Это было ни на что не похоже.<br/>
Дурея от мешанины запахов, от жара, от сонной покорности и близости тела рядом, Исли просунул руку под локоть Ригальдо, опустил ладонь на его живот, заскреб пальцами по поясу штанов. Ногти словно вышли из-под контроля и норовили вытянуться в острые когти, как у самого Ригальдо, все тело вышло из-под контроля – и Исли не торопился его возвращать.<br/>
Ему нравилось то, что делало его тело.<br/>
Нравилось, как на это отзывалось другое.<br/>
Он прижал ладонь к члену Ригальдо и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. У Ригальдо стоял так, что темные пряди перед глазами Исли на мгновение обернулись высокой черной волной и обрушились на него, отрезая все звуки – шум сосен, пение птиц, стрекот насекомых, - кроме собственного тяжелого дыхания.<br/>
- Ты тронулся, номер один? – спросил Ригальдо, не открывая глаз, очень тихо, не привычным отрывистым лаем, какой почитал за светский тон, а хриплым, ноющим голосом, какого Исли никогда прежде от него – от кого угодно - не слыхал.<br/>
Исли затрясло.<br/>
Ригальдо снова заворочался, попытался скинуть руку с живота и тут же необдуманно прижался бедрами к паху Исли.<br/>
- Сука, - выговорил он без тени сна.<br/>
Воздух полоснули когти, Исли откатился в сторону, наблюдая, как Ригальдо, раздувая ноздри от гнева и с видимым усилием возвращая человеческую форму, стоит и смотрит на него, широко распахнув темнеющие глаза.<br/>
- Сука, - выплюнул тот снова и скривился, быстро озираясь по сторонам. – Думал, отошлешь всех и развлечешься? Думал, тебе все можно, раз ты номер один, да? Думал, будешь сверху всегда и во всем, даже в этом?<br/>
- Ну, почему же, - выдохнул Исли миролюбиво, с трудом сглатывая вязкую слюну.<br/>
Он прислушался к тишине вокруг, к гулкому биению крови внутри, к сорванному дыханию Ригальдо – и плавно повернулся к нему спиной. Ну же, давай… Атакуй.<br/>
Исли отклячил зад на случай, если этот невозможный дурак и гордец не поймет намека. Подумав, добавил для верности:<br/>
- Иногда хорошо побыть и снизу, - облизывая дергающиеся от усмешки губы. – Я хотел тебе показать по доброте душевной, но ты же…<br/>
Ригальдо не сдерживался.<br/>
Исли стиснул челюсти, когда крепкие зубы сомкнулись на его плече, а сразу следом – на шее. Ригальдо покрывал ее укусами, будто норовил перегрызть самую толстую жилу и вдоволь напиться крови, но от волнения все попадал не туда.<br/>
Исли понимал это волнение. По телу прошла новая горячечная волна, Исли вздрогнул, скривился, когда острые когти полоснули по животу, раздирая завязки штанов.<br/>
- Тише, - прошептал он, и над ухом раздался сдавленный рык, перешедший в протяжный стон, стоило податься назад бедрами.<br/>
Ригальдо втянул когти и потащил его штаны вниз, завозился, стягивая свои, и Исли закусил губу, когда к обнаженному заду прижался горячий ствол. Головка влажно проехалась по ягодице, Исли коротко выдохнул и откинул голову. Ригальдо замер, загнанно дыша, облизнулся, задев шею Исли языком. А потом ткнулся губами ему за ухо.<br/>
Иногда повернуться к противнику спиной – и всем, что пониже, подумал Исли, пока еще оставались силы думать, - это самый верный способ победить.<br/>
Птица над головой орала, не замолкая. Наверное, подбадривала или, наоборот, пыталась прогнать незваных гостей из своего леса.<br/>
- Подрочи мне, - тихо попросил Исли, и горячие губы тут же исчезли, раздалось возмущенное фырканье. – Если не боишься, - добавил он со смешком и глухо застонал: Ригальдо, конечно, не боялся ничего.<br/>
Когти он, слава богам, больше не выпускал, двигал кулаком грубо и, на вкус Исли, слишком быстро.<br/>
Правильно.<br/>
Исли прогнулся в пояснице, почувствовал, как член скользнул между ягодиц, дождался тихого, придушенного вскрика и одним ловким движением повернулся к Ригальдо. Полюбовался пару мгновений полыхающим взглядом и лицом, лизнул приоткрытый для возмущенного вопля рот и сжал оба члена в кулаке.<br/>
- Ты же опытный воин, - прошептал он в алые искусанные губы и втянул в рот нижнюю, прихватил зубами, тут же отпустил. - Должен понимать, что, кроме «сверху» и «снизу», еще полно позиций для… боя.<br/>
Лицо напротив дрогнуло и исказилось, словно от боли, Исли напрягся, готовясь к очередной атаке, и замер, забыв про собственный и чужой стояк, забыв про все на свете, когда Ригальдо зажмурился и расхохотался так, что темные ресницы стали мокрыми от слез. Исли слизал с них влагу и вернулся к своему ужасно важному занятию, ускорил движения, подражая Ригальдо, сжал ладонь сильнее, не жалея, и, не удержавшись, просунул другую руку под его растрепанную голову.<br/>
Ригальдо негромко вздохнул, не открывая глаз, забормотал сбивчиво, торопливо:<br/>
- Сука, сука… Исли!<br/>
Если бы Исли стоял, его бы сбило с ног этим протяжным стоном, этим лихорадочным выдохом. Никто никогда не звал его прежде по имени – так. На ладонь брызнуло собственное семя; Ригальдо изумленно распахнул глаза, посмотрел сперва Исли в лицо, потом – вниз, на выпачканную руку, залился краской до острых ключиц в вырезе рубахи и кончил следом.<br/>
В кустах послышался шорох, Ригальдо тут же подскочил на ноги и принялся обтираться рукавом, костеря Исли на все лады.<br/>
- Прикройся! – прошипел он, сверкая глазами, мотанул головой куда-то в сторону и скривился, глядя на удобно развалившегося Исли. Почти не пялясь на его пах в потеках семени и подсохшей бурой крови из давно затянувшихся царапин. – Если ты, конечно, не хочешь продолжить этот… бой с кем-нибудь еще, - процедил он, поджал губы и отвернулся к потухшему костру.<br/>
Из кустов выскочила пичуга: видимо, решила рассмотреть наглецов получше. Пусть любуется. Ригальдо может полюбоваться тоже, Исли не жалко.<br/>
- Этот бой я хочу вести только с тобой, - ответил он, сам с удовольствием любуясь полыхнувшей ярче любого костра шеей Ригальдо.<br/>
Тот – удивительное дело – не нашел достойных для ответа слов.<br/>
Это было странно и неправильно. Все вокруг было странно и неправильно, да что там, все в их жизни с недавних пор пошло по пизде целиком и полностью. Впереди была неизвестность, черная бездна, с какой стороны ни глянь. Но, лежа на тощем плаще, глядя на припухшие губы и нахмуренные черные брови подошедшего к нему Ригальдо, Исли понимал: прямо сейчас он чувствует себя на своем месте.<br/>
Если что, всегда можно попробовать новую позицию.<br/>
Новой привычкой – раздражающей и восхитительной - он уже обзавелся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>